Βραβεία Φυσικής 2012
Βραβείον award Είναι μία διάκριση. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "βραβείο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή 2012 Award winners IOP Award winners 2012 ---------- Isaac Newton Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Rees Martin, Lord Rees of Ludlow, Institute of Astronomy, Cambridge University For his outstanding contributions to relativistic astrophysics and cosmology. -------- Dirac Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Ross Graham Garland, Rudolf Peierls Centre for Theoretical Physics, University of Oxford For his theoretical work in developing both the Standard Model of fundamental particles and forces and theories beyond the Standard Model that have led to many new insights into the origins and nature of the universe. ------------- Faraday Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Sambles J. R., University of Exeter For his pioneering research in experimental condensed matter physics. ---------- Glazebrook Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Cowley Steven, UK Atomic Energy Authority / Imperial College For his leadership of the United Kingdom’s magnetic fusion programme and of Culham Laboratory and for his seminal contributions to plasma and fusion science. -------- Swan Medal of the Institute of Physics Sir McMurtry David and Deer John, Renishaw plc For their role in founding Renishaw plc and leading it to become one of the world’s principal manufacturers of metrology equipment ------- Appleton Medal and Prize Professor O' Dowd Colin, National University of Ireland, Galway For his outstanding contributions to research in atmospheric aerosol-cloud-climate interactions, and particularly in the formation and transformation of aerosols from natural systems. -------- Franklin Medal and Prize Professor Morris Howard R., Imperial College London For his contributions to mass spectrometer design which revolutionised peptide sequencing and fuelled the proteomics revolution. ----------- Gabor Medal and Prize Professor Seeds Alwyn, London Centre for Nanotechnology and Department of Electronic and Electrical Engineering, University College London For his research on and practical realisation of microwave photonic devices leading to their commercial exploitation in wireless and optical communication systems. ----------- Hoyle Medal and Prize Professor Lyth David, Lancaster University For his contributions to particle cosmology, in particular to the origin of the structure of the universe. ----- Rutherford Medal and Prize Professor Peter A Butler, University of Liverpool For his outstanding work in the field of experimental nuclear physics and his dynamic contributions to the future direction of the field. --------- Thomson Medal and Prize Professor Kohl Michael (Köhl), Cavendish Laboratory, University of Cambridge For his pioneering experimental work in Bose-Einstein condensates and cold Fermi gases. ----------- Maxwell Medal and Prize Dr Parsish Meera, London Centre for Nanotechnology, University College London For her pioneering work in the theory of cold fermionic matter and magnetotransport in highly disordered media. ---------- Moseley Medal and Prize Dr Sebastian Suchitra, University of Cambridge For her important discoveries in frustrated quantum magnets, heavy fermion systems and high temperature semiconductors. --------- Paterson Medal and Prize Dr Snaith Henry J., Clarendon Laboratory, University of Oxford For his important contributions to the field of excitonic solar cells. --------- Bragg Medal and Prize Professor Blundell Katherine, University of Oxford For promoting engagement in and learning of physics both by carrying research in astronomy into schools in developing countries and by helping graduate students and postdocs in the UK to talk to schoolchildren about their science. ------ Kelvin Medal and Prize Dr Farmelo Graham, Churchill College, Cambridge For his outstanding work in communicating science to a broad audience, in particular for his biography of Paul Dirac. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βραβείο Nobel Φυσικής *Βραβείο Nobel Χημείας *Βραβείο Nobel Ιατρικής *Βραβείο Nobel Οικονομίας *βραβείο Oscar *βράβευση *διάκριση *Βραβεία Φυσικής * Βραβεία Φυσικής 2012 Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *iop.org *[ ] Category: Βραβεία Φυσικής